multi_versefandomcom-20200214-history
MultiVerse Wiki
Background of the MultiVerse The Multiverse, as it name may suggest, is far to vast to simply have one solid background. However, there is a common cause which connects entire Multiverse into a single undividable whole, and that is the NeverEnding Tale. The Tale has been born with the birth of the Supreme Gods and will die when the last connection to the Multiverse dies. The Tale permeates all events that happen in the Multiverse, from the pettiest of thievery, to the cosmic wrath of the Absolute gods. It follows legendary heroes, mighty villans, petty gods and simple Mortals into the thrilling rush of an epic adventure, journey, or rather disappointing and unfair end. The NeverEnding Tale has myriad of protagonists, deuteragonists, tritagonists, antagonists and other background characters, its plot and settings changing as many times as the shape of water, constantly shifting and transforming, but always staying the same in it's essence. Granted, it may all sees very complicated and mind-blogging chaos of lifestories, but verily, it beyond simple when a man gets into it. The Power of the MultiVerse As the most diverse verses out there, the MultiVerse has no shortage of powers and haxes of any kind. Though general human population across the Multiverse is nothing special, there is a myriad of Mortal species who possess many godlike abilities, such as a race of Ljósálfar, whose weakest member sit comfortably at Planet level, where the weakest of the Lesser gods sit also. Aside from natural abilities, there are other species whose technological and scientific advancement puts them also in a seat of "divinity", such as Deathless, a race of biological (and possibly even conceptual) immortals whose weakest technology puts them at Star level, and the mightiest at High Complex Multiverse level. As all mythology in the Multiverse is valid, the Demigods of myths are powerful in their own right. The weakest are well beyond any human, being Island level at the best. The children of more powerful and respected gods are''' Country level', the children of the most powerful are '''Multi-Continent level '''and the children of the heads of their respective pantheons are mighty '''Moon level'. Occasionally, there happen to be children of Primordial gods, and those children are ranked Planet level. Naturally, where are Demigods, there are gods. As stated before, the weakest Lesser god still are beyond any standard Demigod, standing at Planet level. The more respected and worshipped gods are even higher, putting them at Large Star level. The most powerful and the most revered of the gods are Solar System level. Lastly, the kings/queens od their pantheon relish their position at formidable Multi-Solar System level, seeing as most would be gods/goddesses of heavens and lightning, who possess every control over every star in the sky (It should be stated that the aforementioned rating should not be taken as strictly, due to infinite variations between the worship of gods, their powers vary as much, therefore a god of the Sea from one pantheon and a god of the Sea from another may be comparable to each other as a Mortal is to a Lesser god). There are also Primordial gods, the very anthropomorphic personifications of abstract concepts, which most are Galaxy level. Aside from Lesser gods, there are Absolute gods, the Lesser gods who have ascended to a scale beyond simple worship-bound gods and became potent low-level Cosmic Entities. They are so high on the scale that the weakest of them is at least Universe level+, being able to completely create, manipulate and destroy entire universe. Mirroring Lesser gods, more powerful Absolute gods are Low Multiverse level, the most powerful Multiverse level, the leaders of Absolute gods are Multiverse level+ '''and their Primordial gods are '''High Multiverse level+. Moving on, there are Champions, Mortals or Demigods who somehow unlocked their potential. Most stand around a Lesser gods' level, Solar System level, however, there are many which go above that, reaching Galaxy level 'and some go even beyond ''that, fighting with Absolute gods on '''Low Multiverse level. The next step are Cosmic Entities. They are peculiar type of Constructs, embodying concepts of the very reality and can range from a localised Universe level+ '''Cosmic Entity, to omnipresent '''Outerverse level '''Aspects of Reality. Climbing to the very apex of the cosmic hierarchy, there are Supreme Gods. The base power of a Supreme God would be around '''High Multiverse level+, though it is suspected it goes way up to Hyperverse level, seeing as They created, manipulate and destroy entire multiverses which consist of many dimensional layers. When at the apex of Their power, Supreme Gods stand on Outerverse level, truly living up to Their reputation as the beyonders. It is also possible for a Supreme God to use Their Aspect Form like this, which gives Them boost all up to High Outerverse level, proven true when a Supreme God of Creation Tetragrammaton fought evenly with Ayin, the embodiment of boudless and incomprehensible Nothingness. With the Void also exist the Outer Gods, all who are various degrees of Outerverse level. The Cosmic Hierarchy Creatures of the MultiVerse are foremost divided into two groups, Beings and Constructs. The difference between the two is that Beings have a complete soul, split into twelve parts, almost perfectly balanced, with each part focusing on a certain Aspect of Reality, whereas Constructs have just Inner and Outer Soul. '- Mortals:' The very bottom of the cosmic hierarchy are the Mortals. Mortals, as their very name states, are vulnerable to death and thus have limited lifespans, though some live up to hundreds, if not thousands of years. Mortals are essential to every functional multiverse, for their very existence defines 4 out of 12 Aspects, more than can be said for any other Being. Some Mortals find a way around the Death and advance technologically so high up, that they become indistinguishable from gods, but there is a vast difference between advanced Mortals and Lesser gods, which is that Mortals are natural Beings which participate in important cycle of universe, whereas Lesser gods are Constructs developed through belief and worship of Mortals, existing with a sole purpose of guiding the evolution of their Mortal creators. '- Demigods:' Level above Mortals are Demigods. These peculiar Beings are Mortals who were granted power by a higher Being, typically a Lesser god and usually through birth. Demigods usually have a prolonged lifespan, certain supernatural powers and even bigger potential than Mortals. '- Champions:' Champions are Mortals or Demigods who have had their potential unlocked by a Cosmic Entity or a Supreme God. They are capable of feats on par with Lesser gods, with some of them being capable of even rivaling a Cosmic Entity in power. Note that the level of Champion can only be accessed by Mortals or Demigods, never by any other Being or Construct. '- Angels:' Angels are Constructs forged from pure Creation and are beings of light and fire which consummately serve their godly or Godly masters. Most Angels have only Inner Soul and are thus non-sentient, being merely extensions of their masters' senses and influence. Aside from standard Angels are Demons, Constructs whose Inner Souls are forged from pure Destruction. While not inherently malicious, they can be quite the tricksters. '- Lesser gods:' When Angels gain power and sapience, typically through worship and belief from Mortals, then add more and more to their Outer Soul, they eventually become Lesser gods. These Beings are most commonly associated with the word "god" and they have reign over their generator race. The most powerful of these gods are called Absolute gods '''and are actually low-level Cosmic Entities. There is also a rumor that even Demons can ascend and become '''Lesser devils '''and the strongest '''Absolute devils, however, this is largely uncomfirmed. '- Cosmic Entities:' Cosmic Entities are a wide group, including everything from Absolute gods, Random Omnipotent Beings, to exceedingly powerful Constructs such as Eternity and Infinity, Grim Reaper and personifications of Death, etc. '- Supreme Gods:' Supreme Gods are the very apex of cosmic life. The ultimate rulers of the existence, the Supreme Gods are beings unfathomable to lesser entities, being completely above every single thing in the multiverse. For all intense and purposes, They are omnipotent. Each Supreme God commands complete control over one'*' of the twelve Aspects of Reality. However, in the present, they are all but non-existent and are regarded by even the oldest Cosmic Entities as faded myths. '- Outer Gods:' Multiverses work on a principle of lungs; constantly contracting and expanding. When they expand, every universe within them goes through a Big Bang. When they contract, through a Big Crunch. Outer Gods are mostly Cosmic Entities, with an occasional Supreme God thrown in, who managed to survive the heat death of Their multiverses by escaping into the Void, the dimensionless interspace between the multiverses. Some refugees managed to find Their way back, but Those who didn't became the Outer Gods, Driven to insanity and despair in the emptiness and the nothingness of the Void, They became corrupted, deforming into enormous and hideous eldritch abominations. Though They lost much of their original personality, many of Them are not inherently malignant. Corrupted Supreme Gods, in the cacophonous Void Tongue, are known as Scheusals. 'Note: '''In order to avoid confusion over how a Supreme God can affect other Aspects, imagine a Supreme God of Karate. Said God would be the unparalleled master over karate with no one being capable of ever challenging, much less defeating, Him in a karate duel. He can indeed go and freely practice other styles such as judo, boxing or krav maga, ''however, He will always be bested by the Gods of Judo, Boxing and Krav Maga. No matter how much He practices and even if nobody else can defeat Him in aforementioned sports, He will ultimately always be the second best and massively weaker than the true Gods of the said sports. Aspects Aspects represent the core of the existence, permeating every single particle of their multiverse. It is not accurate to say they are sapient, for if they were, there would be no need for the Supreme Gods. It also isn't accurate to say that they don't possess some form of will, that they can't take actions of their own. They can, but only in extremely restrictive ways and peculiar circumstances. That said, there twelve Aspects in total, each different and independent, yet all similar and interweaving: * 'Aspects of Physicality '(Space and Time) * 'Aspects of Nature '(Life and Death) * 'Aspects of Balance '(Creation and Destruction) * 'Aspects of Paths '(Freedom and Unity) * 'Aspects of Sight '(Light and Darkness) * 'Aspects of Sapience '(Heart and Mind) Aspects of Physical Reality Space Space encompasses concepts of Matter, Dimensions and Physics. Space is interactive part of reality. It is the very skin of the Universe, every single quark, every single joule of energy and all spatial dimensions, everything tangible and intangible, visible and invisible that flows through the Realm of Physics. Naturally, it is ordered by punctilious and exact programmes which permeate the entire Universe, the Laws of Physics, which in turn determine all happenings within their reach. Those bound to the Aspect of Space are, as the name suggests, concerned with the bigger picture. They see the world around them as a comprehensive welter of substance and energy, a chaotic and ever-shifting matter unified in a paradoxically ordered whole. As such, their eye for detail and the understanding of Reality are second to only Mind and Light. The Space-bound are also attrached to the quality. How they do something is equally important as why do they do it. At their best, they are observant, meticulous and impartial. At their worst they can be apathetic, aloof and vague. The mastery over Space allows powers such as Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Particle Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Wormhole Creation, Higher-Dimension Manipulation and possible Nigh-Omnipresence etc. Time Time encompasses concepts of Progression, Deterioration and Causality. It represents the indefinite continued progress of the existence, consistent and irreversible march forwards. The Time is both rise and fall of civilizations, both progression and retrogression. It is aging, it is experience, the best cure for all wounds and the source of all the knowledge. Those bound to the Aspect of Time are fighters, full stop. Their lives are often marked by struggle, not so much because fate has it in for them, but because they are fundamentally incapable of just accepting things as they come. They value action over passive acceptance, even if that may not be the wisest or safest choice. Don't try to tell a Time-bound to sit still and look pretty. They are very goal-focused, and tend to value the destination over the journey, and you won't find them making that journey in any traditional sort of way. To quote cheesy posters found on many a guidance counselor's wall-"impossible is just a word". If you need a miracle, they are who you call. At their best, the Time-bound are empathetic and relentless problem-solvers. At their worst they are ruthless, defensive, and impulsive. The mastery over Time allows powers such as Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Omnichronal Perception , Causality Manipulation , Acausality, Age Manipulation and possible Temporal Presence, etc. Aspects of Nature Life Life encompasses concepts of Birth, Nature, Evolution, Healing, Resurrection and Optimism. An ambiguous Aspect indeed, Life represents physical beings with self-sustaining capabilities through biological processes, though what can be defined as truly "alive" remains unknown, as a God of Life can freely control viruses at Their leasure, despite them classified as inanimate organisms. Exception aside, Life is the birth of children, the chlorophyll in leaves, the wings of eagles and the breath of Void Dragons. Those bound to the Aspect of Life are the universe's healers. They are concerned with the betterment of themselves and those around them, as well as the onward march of positive progress. Deeply empathetic, they have an intuitive understanding of other's suffering and the best way of righting those wrongs. If you're poisoned, chances are the Life-bound have something for what ails ya. This applies to both physical and mental suffering, though it might not be a cure you'll like. They also have the tendency to put other's needs before their own, which never ends well for anyone, because the Life-bound can grow bitter if they feel their own self-care has had to be shunted aside. At their best, they are great listeners, caretakers, and nurturers. At their worst, the Life-bound are passive aggressive, and pushy-they're certain they know best. The mastery over Life allows powers such as Life Manipulation , Biological Manipulation , Evolution Manipulation , Nature Manipulation , Healing , Reproduction Manipulation , Shapeshifting, Optimism Inducement etc. Death Death encompasses concepts of Demise, Fate, Conclusion, Afterlife, Ghosts, Souls, Bones and Pessimism. Death is the wish of some, the relief of many and the end of all. The second most obscure Aspect, Death is the cessation of all processes, the slow or sudden end. It is the separation of the Mortal coil and a path all Mortals have to eventually undertake. Yet it can also be a happy event, with separated relatives, siblings, sons, daughters and lovers finally uniting and living undisturbed in the better place. Those bound to the Aspect of Death are fate's chosen sufferers. It may not sound like an overly pleasant aspect to be aligned with, but it does come along with great wisdom and empathy. The Death-bound understand that misery loves company, and they are ready and willing to provide said company. The Death-bound won't fix you; they aren't healers. They are commiserators, aware that sometimes the only thing you can do for a person is let them know that they are not alone in their suffering. They are not the advice friend-they're the friend you go to when you need to vent about a rough day at work. They are not necessarily noble martyrs, either-the Death-bound can become quite irate about their lot. At their best they are wise, kind, and non-judgemental. At their worst, bitter, resentful, and fatalistic. The mastery over Death allows powers such as Death Manipulation , Fate Manipulation , Afterlife Manipulation , Soul Manipulation , Necroscience , Phantasm Manipulation, Necromancy, Bone Manipulation, Conclusion Inducement, Pessimism Inducement , etc. Aspects of Balance Creation Creation encompasses concepts of Construction, Genesis, Faith, Hope and Order. By far the mightiest of the Aspects, it is Creation that dictates what Laws of Physics Space can manipulate, in what manner will Time flow throughout the multiverse and it is what empowers Lesser gods, Angels and Cosmic Entities to live, thus binding them to God of Creation's will. It is the Big Bang, the birth of universes and stars, the force which brings Order to Chaos. It is the rise of the new marvels of the architecture, the construction of the greatest Cosmic Structures and the start of all. The mastery over Creation allows powers such as Creator Deity Physiology, Creation, Order Manipulation , Law Manipulation, Authority, Hope Manipulation, Faithifery, Genesis Manipulation, Origin Manipulation, possible Origin Transcendence, etc. Destruction Destruction encompasses concepts of Devastation, Conflict, Physical Strength, Fire and Chaos. The second mightiest of all Aspects, Destruction is the Big Crunch, the death of the stars, the end of all that is, the anger which courses throught the veins of Mortals and Lesser gods, all the wars through the existence, the inextinguishable fire of one's wrath. However, chaotic parties, wild joy, hyperactive behavior are also parts of Destruction. Those bound to the Aspect of Destruction are bringers of chaos. They posses great contempt for lies or false ideas, including the stability that false ideas can impart. To them, the true is far more important than the good; they would tear down a system just to destabilize it if, by their reckoning, it is built on faulty premises. Often the Destruction-bound prefer anarchy to any of the alternate forms of civilization, which they believe to be riddled with lies and foolishness and obedient masses. They are bringers of confusion and doubt, and they can be frustratingly difficult to convince otherwise when they have attached themselves to an idea. If they sound dangerous, they are. The Destruction-bound tend to be most volatile and unpredictable of the aspects. At their best they are original, revolutionary, and fearless. At their worst they are cruel, uncompromising, and vicious. The mastery over Destruction allows powers such as Destroyer Deity Physiology , Destruction, Chaos Manipulation, War Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Divine Combat, Weapon Mastery, Combat Specialist, etc. Aspects of Paths Freedom Category:Browse Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-fi